


I mean, if you want to?

by go_astray_with_me



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/go_astray_with_me/pseuds/go_astray_with_me
Summary: “Do you want me to suck you off?” Skye asked.Grant looked up from his book to see her looking at him. He was unsure if he heard her correctly.“What?”-Ward is on mandatory bed rest to recover from mission exhaustion. Good thing he has Skye to take care of him.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	I mean, if you want to?

Skye pressed a warm kiss to Grant’s cheek, making him smile. They were sprawled out on his bunk. Him reading a book and her cuddled into his side. Skye nuzzled her nose into his neck and he had to control himself from letting out a happy sigh. 

“I missed you.” She murmured against him.

He set the book down and rested his chin on her head.

“I’m here now.”

It had been a rough week. Ward had been deployed for the past five days, having to help out Victoria Hand with a mission. He did the hero thing, took some punches, and saved some people. Unfortunately, the cost of being a hero was going three days without sleeping. He was on strict bed rest for a day. Normally, Grant would protest, but he was just too tired this time.

“Are you feeling better than you were last night?” 

He knit his eyebrows. Last night, after he had returned from the mission, Skye was fussing over him more than she usually did. All he wanted to do was finish the briefing and go to bed. When she asked him if he was _sure_ he felt okay, he said, “yes,” a whole lot sharper than a man should speak to his girlfriend.

“I’m sorry, I snapped at you. You didn’t deserve it, you were just worried about me. I was stressed.”

He felt her smile against his neck.

“I gathered that from the last ten times you apologized. I was asking if you still felt stressed.”

“Yeah.” 

The answer escaped him. When he felt Skye start to pull away, he tried to recover.

“I mean, this has been amazing. I love spending time with you. I’m just tired is all. I didn’t mean—.”

She leaned up and kissed him softly. They had been dating for a couple of weeks and yet she still had the power to take his breath away. When she broke the kiss, he opened his eyes slowly and stared at her with adoration.

“It’s okay,” She kissed him again before settling back into his side, “Just let me know if I can do anything.”

“You’re perfect.” 

Skye snorted.

“I’m serious.” Ward argued, “You’re absolutely perfect.”

“Just read your book and relax, you nerd.”

He indignantly picked up his book, making sure he kept one arm securely wrapped around her side.

“I’m not a nerd.” 

“Sure you’re not, babe.”

Ward rolled his eyes at her before opening his book. He let his right hand draw comforting circles on his girlfriend’s arm. She was so sweet and considerate towards him. He’s never experienced that before, someone doing nice things for him solely to make him happy. He was enjoying a good book with a beautiful woman pressed against him. It was the perfect rest day.

He got lost in his reading for a bit.

“Do you want me to suck you off?” Skye asked.

Grant looked up from his book to see her looking at him. He was unsure if he heard her correctly.

“What?”

She grinned at him.

“Do you want me to suck you off?”

He swallowed, trying to figure out if she was messing with him.

“Why—.”

“You said you were still stressed.” She picked the book out of his hand and set it on the bed.

Grant watched the book get taken out of his hands with slightly widened eyes.

“I did but—.”

“So I was thinking of ways to help you destress.”

“I didn’t say that so you would _offer_ anything, Skye.” He could feel his face get red.

“I know.” 

She sat up and licked her lips. Grant ran his fingers through his hair. This would be the first time she’s offered. Of course, they’ve had sex numerous times (and he’s gone down on her more than that) but it’s not like he would ask for anything like this. Not this early in their relationship.

“Do you really, um,” He swallowed again, “Do you really want to?”

Skye smiled at him and put her hand on his leg.

Ward’s eyebrows shot up.

“I don’t want you to feel like I’m not happy just cuddling.” He said quickly.

She trailed her hand up and down on his thigh.

“I know,” She leaned down and kissed him, “I just think I can make you even more happy.”

He was definitely blushing right now.

“What about the team?” 

They were still on the plane. Coulson was probably in his office and May was in the cockpit but Simmons had a bunk right next to his. What if she and Fitz were watching a movie there and overheard them?

Skye rolled her eyes at him.

“I guess you’ll just have to be quiet.”

Ward let out a puff of incredulous laughter. He pulled her on top of him by her belt loops. Skye straddled his stomach. 

“Where did this even come from?” 

“It’s my own personal relaxation method.” She smirked at him

His breath caught in his throat.

“Oh, really?”

“Mhm.” Skye nodded before leaning down to kiss him.

This kiss was different than the ones they had previously shared. She didn’t hesitate at all from deepening it and Ward was desperate to keep up. The combination of her tongue sliding against his and her nails scraping against the nape of his neck felt divine. It took him all of five seconds to realize that the things she was doing with her tongue would be possibly used on his dick later. He whined and shifted underneath her.

She leaned back so he chased her lips for more. He slid his hands from her waist to a bit more of an indecent setting, grabbing her ass and pressing her more firmly against his abdominals. Her hips were so close to where he wanted her, where he hopelessly needed her. 

Skye pressed him into pillows with her hands and finally broke away from the kiss.

“Can I give you a blowjob now?”

At that moment, Grant knew he was hard. This was the third time she was asking, like she was practically _begging_ to suck his dick. He was going to lose his cool if she kept staring at him like that. Her knowing smile said that she could tell exactly how much he wanted this.

“I don’t know,” He tried to joke, “I’m having a pretty good time with what we’re doing now.”

Skye flicked her eyes down to the obvious tent in his sweatpants.

“Yeah, I can tell.”

She moved off of his stomach so she could slide his white t-shirt up to his arms. Ward got the hint and sat up to take it off. Skye seated herself in his lap. When she pressed against him, his breath stuttered.

“You sure you don’t want to have sex?” He asked before pulling her tank top off of her.

Skye looped her arms around his neck and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

“I’d rather you come inside my mouth.”

Ward didn’t mean to jerk his hips up against her.

“You can’t—,” He cut himself off when he realized how breathless he sounded, “You can’t just _say_ stuff like that.”

“You’re the one who hasn’t even said if you want one yet. I’m just being inspirational.”

Grant had to restrain himself from dry humping her hips. He took a deep breath to calm himself down.

“Of _course_ I want one.” He grumbled, reaching behind her back to undo her bra clasp.

“What was that?” Skye teased, dropping the straps off of her shoulders.

He met her mock confusion with a hard stare.

“I want one.” 

He meant to say it with a sense of dignity but it sounded like a whine to his ears. Skye forcefully pushed him back on the bed before he could reach for her boobs. They hung invitingly above him as she smirked down at him.

“Ask politely, like a good boy, and you’ll get one.”

Ward felt his face turn red again. It would’ve been annoying that she took every single opportunity to embarrass him if it wasn’t so _goddamn_ hot. Also, knowing her, if he didn’t ask, he wouldn’t get one. She loved proving the amount of control she had over him.

Skye moved back to loosely straddle his hips, hovering right over where he needed her. 

“I’m waiting,” She prompted, raising an eyebrow at him.

He sighed. His eyes flicked between her breasts, her eyes, and where she was _almost_ pressed against him.

“Skye,” He dragged his eyes back up to her face, “Will you please give me a blowjob?”

She sat herself against his dick, slowly grinding on it. Ward gasped at the contact.

“Only because you’re so stressed.”

He rolled his eyes before pushing himself on his elbows to reach her. Grant pulled her breast into his mouth, wrapping his tongue around her nipple. Her moans were music to his ears.

“I thought you said we’d have to be quiet.” He looked at her innocently.

Skye responded by pushing her lips against his. Ward fell backwards, yet again. She ducked her head to his neck, sucking lightly. He had no doubt she felt his racing heart beat. A choked sound made its way out of his mouth when she scraped her teeth against his pulse point. She kissed his collarbone before making her way to his pectorals. He couldn’t help but notice she was making her way, well, _down_.

Goosebumps littered his arms when she stroked her hands along his abdominals. Her hands eventually reached his sweatpants so he lifted his hips to help her take them pull them down. Skye pulled his dick out of his underwear. She slid down and seated herself between his legs.

He looked down to the erotic image of her slowly lowering her tongue to the head of his cock, drawing a shudder from him.

“You feeling relaxed yet, robot?”

Ward shot her a smug look.

“I’m enjoying myself.”

The pleased expression dropped once she licked him again. She swirled her tongue before sucking the head into her mouth. She bobbed her head slightly and he cursed. He gripped the sheets while a flustered whine escaped his mouth. Her hands were twisting around the base of his dick while she paid attention to the sensitive tip.

He could barely hold on. Her mouth was so wet and hot and she was moving her hands so fast around him. She swallowed around his dick.

“Skye,” He hissed, digging one of his hands into her hair, “Yes.”

Skye was taking him deeper, bobbing up and down. One of her hands stroked his balls and he slammed a hand upwards towards the wall. She hummed a response and his hips almost bucked against her.

Ward looked down again, wanting to memorize the image of his girlfriend sucking him off. Her tongue swiped against the underside of his dick while he was still in her mouth. He couldn’t take it. He stared back up at the ceiling, hearing his own gasps. He desperately needed the smallest distraction. Something to hold onto, to prolong this.

He stared at a crack in the ceiling, one hand in her hair and the other against the wall. 

“Oh my God,” He muttered, “Please.”

Grant felt himself hit the back of her throat and he moaned her name. If he was lucky, their teammates wouldn’t be in range to hear because he was having a hard time staying quiet. Skye definitely wasn’t taking it easy on him. She kept taking him all the way in and sucking hard around him. He felt sweat prickle against his skin.

“Skye, I’m—,” He groaned as she hummed.

She was moving faster, going back to swirl her tongue around his head. He had to catch his breath before he could speak again.

“I’m close.” His voice rose in pitch. 

Ward moved his arm from the wall so he could clutch her hair in both of hands. He was shivering, eyes closed shut. He was desperately trying to stay quiet but his mouth kept betraying him. She felt perfect. 

Skye moved her lips back to the base of his dick, letting him hit the back of her throat again. Her mouth moved off and on his dick at a rapid pase, bobbing fast enough to drag a cracked plea from his mouth.

“Please.” Grant whispered.

He grabbed her head without warning and came violently. His back arched off of the bunk as his whole body was wracked with pleasure. Skye kept working him through it, welcoming his thrusting hips. He had half a mind to bite his own arm to muffle the load grunt that escaped him. When he came down, he was gasping.

Skye pressed one last kiss to his dick before tucking him back into his underwear. She chuckled at his facial expression. He ignored her laughter.

“Take off your jeans.” Grant demanded once he caught his breath.

Skye smiled and unbuttoned her pants.

“Do you feel less stressed, baby?”

He tugged at her underwear.

“Sit on my face, now.” 

Grant hoped she took that as a yes.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was my first fanfiction! Let me know if you liked it or if you have any notes. Thanks for reading!


End file.
